An analyzer for measuring components of a biological sample is conventionally known (see e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-275163).
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-275163 discloses a particle analyzer, including a measurement section for performing measurement through electrical resistance method and a measurement section for performing measurement through flow cytometry method, for measuring platelets in the blood (biological sample).
In the measurement through the flow cytometry method, consideration is made in increasing the irradiating intensity of the irradiator to enhance the measurement accuracy of small particles such as platelet.
However, if the irradiating intensity of the irradiator is increased to enhance the measurement accuracy of small particles such as platelet, it is sometimes difficult to measure other particles (particles larger than platelet) such as white blood cells.